<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Had No Idea by KrysKrossZee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773982">I Had No Idea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee'>KrysKrossZee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moonlit Prosperity [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Luna issues an ultimatum to Teddy upon returning home after finishing school. The answer is however not what he wanted to hear.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Teddy Lupin/Lily Luna Potter, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moonlit Prosperity [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Had No Idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Loved writing this one and being able to play with my Lilipad again.</p><p>This fic used I Had No idea as the prompt, as supplied by the group Keep Calm And Write Something.</p><p>Thank you to my betas SethWren and ladyblackpotterpeveral.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“When we first met, I honestly had no idea that you would be so important to me.” Teddy whispered as he pressed a kiss to the top of Lily’s head.</p><p> </p><p>Lily would have been touched, had it been what she wanted to hear - but that wasn’t the case. What she had wanted to hear was a simple yes or no in answer to the question that she had posed. She had outright asked him if there was any chance that now that she had left school if he was going to leave his wife. She hadn’t mentioned the baby, she wanted to know if he wanted to be with her. His non-answer was all that she needed to hear though.</p><p> </p><p>She knew that she was crying, ugly crying. Tears streaming down her face and telling her that they weren’t ever going to stop. And all Teddy could do was hold her to him and rub her back gently. In that moment she didn’t know whether he was comforting her as someone who had watched her grow up or as a lover. She really hoped that it was the latter but the sinking feeling in her heart and stomach told her otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>She made herself pull away so that she could look him in the eye, even if she couldn’t really see at that current moment in time. “I have to go.” She said quietly. Part of her wished that he would say no, that he would beg her to stay with him, but she knew that wasn’t going to happen. The fact that he hadn’t outright told her that he was going to leave Victoire to be with her just hurt far too much.</p><p> </p><p>He let her go and that hurt far more. She turned on her heel and wrapped her cardigan around herself just that little bit more tightly as she walked towards the house. She hoped he wouldn’t follow. She hoped that he would just simply apparate back to his flat - back to his wife and daughter - and leave her alone.</p><p> </p><p>But she also hoped that he would come running after her.</p><p> </p><p>But he didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>She sprinted to the bathroom once the back door had slammed shut behind her where she promptly threw up. Her throat and eyes burned as she knelt there on the bathroom floor with her arms wrapped around her stomach tightly and her forehead leaning on the toilet seat. It might not have been the most sanitary place to rest, but she couldn’t summon the strength to go anywhere or do anything else.</p><p> </p><p>She was glad that she was home alone in that moment. James was at the Burrow - James was always at the Burrow; her dad… Well, her dad was at Draco’s where her mother seemed to prefer that he stay; her mum was away for some Quidditch match or another; and Albus was off in some far off country.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe that was what she needed to do, leave the country and find somewhere else to ride this out. She couldn't force her problem on Teddy now, not to mention the rest of her family. If she ran away, then sure, she'd be following in Alice's footsteps, but she seemed to be happier for it.</p><p> </p><p>Lily didn't think that she could be like Alice though. There was no way that she would be able to be a mother, let alone a single mother. It wouldn't matter if she had her whole family behind her, she couldn't make them help her raise a baby that wasn't in her plans. Her plan had always been to travel, in fact she was meant to be in Bali with Sarah just now but when she'd found out that she was pregnant, she'd decided not to go.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't know what she was hoping for with that decision though. She'd only really got as far as hoping that Teddy would come clean to Victoire about her. She hadn't really thought about what she would do if he didn't, which was why she was now in this position.</p><p> </p><p>She sort of wished that she could join Sarah now after all, but her best friend had now taken Hugo with her instead. It had to be said, she was pleased for her friend. Sarah had had a crush on Hugo for a while now so it was sort of nice to see that they were enjoying time together, even if they had gone on the trip as friends. She was sure that given the chance, Sarah would be able to turn on the charm and win him over.</p><p> </p><p>She was jealous of Sarah, in a way. Even though she had her own worries, she always seemed to be carefree, to be able to handle whatever life threw at her with a smile and a wave of her arm without thinking too much about it, but that wasn't Lily. She took after her aunt Hermione, she supposed. She stressed about pretty much everything, including making sure that she got the best grades in school.</p><p> </p><p>When she'd told her mum that she wasn't going with Sarah to Bali, everyone had assumed that was because she was taking Hermione up on her offer to intern under her. Lily hadn't exactly told anyone that wasn't the case yet, but she also hadn't told Hermione 'yes'. She hadn't really had any intention of doing that either though. While she had arrived to make sure that she did well in school, it wasn't because she had a career at the ministry in mind, much less to work for the minister of magic herself. She just enjoyed doing well at school.</p><p> </p><p>Lily's dream was to take pictures. That was where her passions lay. Not the moving wizarding kind either, though she didn't have anything against taking that kind of photo, but she just felt that muggle photos were a lot special. They were a single moment captured in time.</p><p> </p><p>With a small sigh she managed to get herself to stand and washed her face in the sink. She had a plan now, even if it wasn't the most solid of plans and she didn't exactly know how she was going to pull it off, but she decided that didn't matter as she headed up to her bedroom. She grabbed the pink suitcase that she'd used as a child when they'd gone on trips and filled it with with some clothes. She didn't know where she was going but from the summer clothes she was packing, she supposed that it would have to be somewhere warm.</p><p> </p><p>She was just about to leave to head to the airport when she heard the metallic creak of Rat King Cole's hammock and she flinched. Her rat. She couldn't take him with her, but could she really leave him behind? She swallowed thickly before she scooped him up. She'd have to make a quick detour to the Burrow to ask James to look after him. Saying goodbye to everyone, especially James, was something that Lily had wanted to avoid, but Cole was her baby so she needed to make sure that he would be well looked after in her absence.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>